All Out of Time
by Katana Bloodstone
Summary: Inspired by John Barrowman's music. Harry comes home and catches his lover cheating on him with Ginny. Before Draco can explain,Harry takes up an offer from a mysterious stranger known as the Doctor to go traveling with him. HP/DrWho/Torchwood xover
1. The Beginning

Title: All Out of Love meets Time After Time

Rating: M just for safety reasons.

Warnings: SLASHDON'T LIKE THAN DON'T READ

Summary: After listening to John Barrowman's CDs while reading Harry Potter fanfiction I decided to try my hand at a crossover. Harry catches Draco cheating on him with Ginny. He ends up being the next companion of the Doctor, what happens when next time Harry and Draco meet and Draco tries to win him back? He has to not only deal with the 'Oncoming Storm' but also with Harry's new lover and friends. Life is never going to be the same. A Harry Potter/Doctor Who/Torchwood crossover.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter ownership belongs to J.K. Rowlings. I do not own either Doctor Who or Torchwood sadly either they belong to Russell T. Davies and the BBC. I am a poor college student who makes no money as a TOGO server, so please don't sue me. Concept of the story is mine though.

Authors Note: So I started this story almost a year ago and then stopped because of the insanity of my last year in college (AHHHH!!!!). I went to London for class in January and this has made me want to re-edit my story some…also this is edited only by me…so any mistakes are all my own and I apologize for them now.

*blah* = Inner Thoughts

Pairings: The for sure mentioned ones are: HP/DM, DM/GW. Its possibly than going to be HP/10 or HP/JH/IJ

REVISIED: APRIL 2nd

*************************************************************************************

He took another shot as soon it was given to him by one of the bartenders. He had one plan in mind and that was to get as drunk as possible as fast as humanly possible. He was in a foul mood and he really didn't know who was to be blamed for that anymore. If it was his own fault or if he was fate's favorite bitch to beat down on upon. He had come home early from work only to catch his long time lover and his best friend's little sister screwing each other on his fucking kitchen table…HIS FUCKING KITCHEN TABLE…. Really it was only a miracle that he was here at a pub trying to kill himself with alcohol poisoning instead of being in jail for double homicide. Somehow, he had made it out of his apartment and straight into the first pub he saw and the alcohol was still not helping in the slightest.

Harry Potter was not a happy man in the slightest and he had a feeling his night was only going to get significantly worse before it got better. Sighing he dropped the shot glass onto the bar before signally for another one. He knew sooner or later the bartender was going to deny him a shot but he was hoping it would be later rather than sooner. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was only ten pm, the normal time he would come home from work, and couldn't help but wonder if his lover would even be worried if he didn't come home. *Maybe he might even come looking for me because he was _so_ worried* Harry thought to himself before snorting to himself and taking his sixth shot of the evening.

"You know, most people would at least be showing signs of being slightly intoxicated if they had as much to drink as you currently had." came a voice from behind Harry.

Turning around to see who would be crazy enough to talk to him while he was trying desperately to get as drunk as possible and saw that it was an extraordinary ordinary looking man. A man that most people wouldn't have noticed at first glance. With slightly long tousled dark brown hair that seemed to defy gravity, a pair of the most expressive dark brown eyes that Harry had ever seen, and he was wearing a dark blue pin stripped suit with converse. *Huh? Who in their right mind would have thought that would look good together in any universe.* Harry thought to himself as he refocused on the man who seemed intent on interrupting his sad excuse of binge drinking.

"I'm sorry? Are you talking to me?" Harry felt the need to respond to this rather interesting looking fellow, especially since he knew his attempts at getting thoroughly smashed where not going to happen after all.

"I said, that most people would be noticeably intoxicated by now, but you don't seemed to be phased in the slightest. So that begs the question of whether you really can hold your liquor or it really isn't liquor you are taking in those shot glasses, OR if you actually don't know anything about liquor and have been drinking stuff that has no alcohol in it at all."

Harry sighed to himself as he thought of the best way to respond to this rather nosy fellow. "It's not that I don't know my liquor, and it really is liquor that I am drinking if you must know. Its just that I have been drinking for a long long time and it takes a lot more than six shots to get me thoroughly trashed…sadly. What's it to you anyway?"

The other man stood there a moment thinking over what Harry had said to him. "Well that does indeed seem more plausible than some of my other theories that I haven't shared with you…yet. Anyway the reason for me coming over here was purely by accident. In all honesty I just came in here to get a quick drink before leaving when I saw you drink shot after shot after shot and were not affected. I was rather curious about that. I mean it isn't every day that I see someone who can drink as much as one of my friends without getting even a little bit tipsy." He paused for a second before continuing.

"Why are you trying to drink so much, if you don't mind me asking? Cause if you do mind, I can just be on my way. Ive gotten a bit distracted, all my original plans have gone out the window. So what do you say?" the man asked Harry quite quickly as if he didn't need to stop for breath.

Shaking his head, Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to tell anyone just yet about what had happened, mainly because he couldn't figure out if he was still in shock or if because he didn't want to admit that what he saw had truly happened. Figuring he had nothing left to lose, he motioned the other man to take the seat next to him. Watching as the man sat next to him, he motioned to the bartender for one more shot.

"I'm not quite sure why I am even answering you let alone thinking about telling you this but for some unknown reason my subconscious seems to think it would be a good idea. Hell I don't even know if I truly believe it yet or if I am still in shock." Harry stopped to drown his shot before taking a deep breath.

"You've got to understand first off that my best friend, Ron, and his family have felt like they were my own family since I met them when I was eleven. Their sons were just like having brothers of my very own and their daughter was my sister. No matter how bad things got, they were always there for me no matter what, which might explain why I can't seem to wrap my brain around what happened. See I've been dating what most might call my most beloveded enemy for almost four years now. We went to school together and couldn't stand each other at all, always picking fights with one another. But when we left school that hate that we thought we had for one another had turned to love. Considering how bad things could get between us when we were in school it came as quite a shock to realize I was in love with my childhood enemy. For the past year or so we have been living in a flat here in London, trying to make our schedules mesh together as best as we could, what with me working from 2 to 12, and him working from 9 to 7. I thought thinks were good between us, I mean we never really fought anymore. Apparently, I was wrong. I came home early; I had gotten off work two hours early and thought 'Hey! I know I can go home and surprise Drake.' I thought he might be happy I was home early, maybe we could go out to dinner or something. Boy was I fucking kidding myself." Harry stopped talking to catch his breath.

The man next to him, whose name Harry had yet to find out still for some reason, sat there looking pensive. "Let me guess, you walked in on something you didn't think you would ever see?" The man said to Harry as he focused his glaze on him.

Harry snorted and gave a short sharp laugh.

"You could say that. I came to our door, and right when I was pushing my key into the lock, the door pushed open as if it hadn't been shut properly. I didn't think much of that, I mean it happens sometimes that one of us didn't always shut the door as hard as we should, so I just walked in." He paused to take another shot and snorted to himself, and with a self deprecating grin he continued.

"I walked in and noticed that there were clothes on the floor, clothes that most definitely didn't belong to either Draco nor myself. Not only were there clothes all over the floor, but there were beer bottles scattered all over the place too. I thought for a minute one of his school chums had come by to chat and they got to drinking, and I thought about what kind of foolish nonsense they could have gotten themselves in too. I was bloody snickering under my breath at the foolishness of my boyfriend and his friends. So I headed into the living room, and then I started to hear moans of some kind coming from near the kitchen. So of course being the silly fool that I was I headed in the directions of the moans. I thought maybe someone had gotten hurt, and yea you could say that someone did get hurt, me. As I stepped into the kitchen, I dropped my satchel on the floor and I couldn't help but stand there looking like a gapping fish. On my fucking kitchen table was my fucking boyfriend fucking the daylights out of Ginny Fucking Weasley. They were both so fucking involved with each other that they never heard me come in, never heard me drop my stuff no more than five feet away from them, they probably never even heard me slam the fucking door shut. I left my flat and come to the closest pub, which ironically is the one pub neither Draco nor I have ever been in before." Harry finished while glancing down into his empty shot glass.

The mysterious man, *why haven't I asked him his name yet?* Harry thought to himself, seemed to be in deep in thoughts.

"Well than," He finally said, looking up to stare at Harry, "I am assuming that you would like nothing better than to get away from what happened here tonight, and not only that but probably avoid both your former boyfriend and his bit on the side, yes?"

Harry stared at this man with an astonished look on his face, "You could say that, but unless you can get me off this bloody planet, I don't know how that is going to happen. My friends will be able to find me anywhere on the planet with very little trouble. "

The man gave Harry a wide grin before standing up, "Well than sir, I can help you indeed. For you see I am looking for a new traveling companion, Martha has decided that because of some nonsense of a friend never leaving a situation where a fellow doesn't seem to notice her was a good reason to stop traveling with me. I have honestly no idea what brought that up but I seem to be short a companion and you seem to be in serious need of getting away from this depressing little pub so why don't you come traveling with me." He finished by holding his hand out to Harry.

Harry stared at the hand in front of him. *This man is offering a complete stranger a chance of a lifetime to go traveling. I would be able to get away from home for a while, and not only will I be able to get away, it sounds as if neither of those bloody cheaters will be able to find him. Now if I only knew his name.* Harry took a deep breath, before standing up and taking the man's hand in a firm shake.

"You've got yourself a deal sir, except I have no idea what your name is?"

"Oh?" He said with a slight look of confusion. "I could have sworn I introduced myself. Well in that case, I am called the Doctor." He smiled as he said.

Harry could not help to smile himself, when he responded with "Harry Potter, nice to meet ya Doctor."

"Well then, let's get this show on the road huh, lots of places to visit." The Doctor told Harry as he headed toward the door of the pub.

Harry trying to catch up with the Doctor, quickly laid out enough bills to not only pay for his shots but to also leave a tip for the bar keep. He couldn't believe he was going to do this, but he had a feeling that this might be the start of a very big adventure.

"Oh and you have got to met the TARDIS still. Cant be going anywhere without meeting her. She gets a little touchy if I start bring people before introducing them to her. Really, I don't know where in the world she got her independence streak." The Doctor continued to speak without looking at Harry, as if he knew that Harry was following him.

"The TARDIS sir? Who is the TARDIS?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Who is the Tardis? The TARDIS my dear sir is the most wonderful ship in the whole universe. The best ship in all of time and space. Oh you will love her, everyone loves her." The Doctor told Harry as he led him away from the pub, and away from just about everything Harry ever knew.

MEANWHILE

While Harry was leaving with the Doctor to find his ship the TARDIS, Draco Malfoy, boyfriend of one Harry James Potter, was frantically waiting for Harry to return home. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and he wanted nothing more than to have Harry home. It was almost midnight and Harry had yet to come home. Draco knew he was going to have to take matters into his own hands and start looking for him.

Harry was never one to be late in coming home, and for him to be two hours late must have meant he got sidetracked somewhere. Draco knew Harry liked to stop in the occasional pub for a drink and had a feeling that maybe Harry lost track of the time while he was drinking.

It had taken Draco nearly an hour to walk into the only pub that neither he nor Harry had ever been too, hoping desperately that Harry was. Heading up to the bartender, he pulled out the picture of Harry that he had been showing to the other bartenders at the other bars.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen this man?" Draco asked him as he held up the picture of Harry.

The bartender took one glance at the picture before he sighed. "If you think this guy is lost I can tell you now he didn't seem like he was, nor did he seem to be a victim of some kind. Nor did he look like he belongs in custody of any kind. Since that seems to answer to all of the plausible reasons why you might be looking for him, I would like to know why you are looking for him before I answer your question."

Draco tried to keep his temper, he couldn't believe the nerve of this man, thinking he was trying to cause trouble for his own boyfriend. "IF you must know, he is my boyfriend and he never came home tonight. He is usually is very prompt in coming home and I thought he might have lost track of time so I thought I might try to find him before something could happen to him."

If Draco thought that his explanation to the bartender would make him more responsive to his questions then he got the exact opposite reaction he had been hoping for. He was shocked to see the bartender's face get a cold, dark, and hard expression. When the bartender actually spoke to him, his voice became like ice.

"So you're the cheating scum huh. Its funny but when most guys come in here and start taking shots of my strongest stuff, I usually get the story out of them in a drunken babble, but even after six shots your _boyfriend_ was as sober as when he had walked in here. I couldn't figure out how to ask him what had happened to cause a person to drink so much. I think he probably thought I was going to cut him off at some point, but before I could even ask him anything one of my sort of regulars came over to him and started to talk to him. Since I couldn't help but be close by while they were talking, I couldn't help but over hear his story. See if I cant help someone by talking to them then I like to at least find out what is wrong. This way I can make sure that they don't do something stupid after drinking a lot. I listened with stunned disbelief that a person could do something so horrible, and trust me I've heard my share of shitty things done to others. What kind of person are you, that you cheat on your own boyfriend with the girl he considers his little sister? Are you one of those guys who has to prove to himself that he can still get himself a girl? Or are you one of those men who pretend they aren't really gay and carries on with girls without telling them that he also sleeps with guys? Huh? What kind of fucked up person are you?" The bartender demanded of Draco.

Except Draco didn't answer him, in fact he wasn't even listening to him. Draco had stopped listening to the bartender after he had said that Harry had caught him with Ginny. Draco couldn't help but feel as if the blood was literally draining out of his body, he was probably beyond pale now. *How did Harry find out? How did I not notice him come into the room? What is going to happen to us now?* Draco sat down at the bar with a sigh of defeat.

"It wasn't like any of those things. If anything it was a giant mistake that never should have happened in the first place. I love Harry and have always loved him for the past four years. If I really admit it to myself, I probably loved him even longer if only I had let myself be in love him when I was younger. Its funny, for a long time Ginny had a crush on Harry. That is until he told her that all he would ever see her as was a little sister. I don't think she ever let go of that crush though. She had come over tonight to talk to Harry about something, but of course he wasn't home yet. I had just gotten off work when I got home and saw her waiting outside our door. I let her in not locking or shutting the door properly, I always have a problem remembering to do that. I got us beers from the fridge to drink while we waited. I was trying to convince her to come back later, I really didn't want her in the flat waiting for two hours. Next thing I know, we've both had six beers each and we were kissing and tearing at each other's clothes. Before I knew it, I am doing her over the kitchen table, wishing she was Harry. By the time we had finished, I was so ashamed about what had happened, and she had just gotten up and left without saying a word to me. I looked up at the time and noticed that Harry was going to be home soon, so I quickly cleaned up and waited. I waited and waited and waited but he never came home. I figured I should go looking for him just in case something had happened. . Guess I fucked that up huh." Draco stopped talking to look up at the bartender.

"Look, mate, I still think you are a cheating scumbag. I don't care what the conditions of what had happened are but I'm also not the one you should be telling this too. You need to tell this to your Harry, but…" before the bartender could finish his sentence Draco had interrupted him. "Do you know where he is? I need to tell him what happened. I need him to know that this was a giant mistake and I never meant for it to happen and maybe I can fix things between us before something bad happens."

The bartender couldn't help but grimace a bit. He always hated being the bearer of bad news but while this might be bad news for him, it also mean that Harry was away from the scumbag. He knew what he was about to tell this young man was going to shatter him, *But really, I'm not the cheating scumbag am I?* he thought to himself.

"Look, before you interrupted me I was going to say that you are going to have to tell your Harry about what happened, BUT he might not be your Harry anymore. See my sort of regular, his name is Smith, offered Harry a chance to be his traveling companion and Harry accepted. Smith had just lost his former traveling companion and Harry mentioned he wanted to get away from everyone. They left here about an hour ago mate. You probably just missed your chance to explain everything to him. Especially since Smith gets rather protective of his companions. Even if they had just agreed to be one a split second earlier. I'm sorry but it looks like your Harry is gone." With that being said the bartender turned away from Draco to go take the order of the new comers who had sat themselves at the end of the bar.

Draco though couldn't believe what he had just heard. Harry had left him, and not only that but with a complete stranger. He had left before Draco could even apologize, had left without even saying good bye. Draco didn't know what he was going to do now. How was he suppose to explain to everyone that it is his fault that Harry had just up and left because of an accident with Ginny Weasley. *How the fuck did I manage to fuck my life up so badly, I'll never know. Goodbye Harry, I wish I could tell you how sorry I am and how much I love you.* Draco thought to himself as he stood up to leave. It looked like he was going to be heading straight home…alone.


	2. Harry Meets the Tardis pt 1

A/N: REVISED April 3rd. I want to thank everyone who has read this story and has enjoyed it. I also apologize if the characters seem OOC but I write what my muses tell me to write.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry could not believe that he had willingly gone with a complete stranger in the middle of the night to become his travel companion. *_Though he did give me his name, so he isn't a complete strange, just a partial one. The Doctor. What kind of name is that? Who would name their kid, "THE DOCTOR"?* _Harry shook his head. He knew his subconscious was a little sarcastic but he had to stop and wonder just how that could have happened, it had never been that sarcastic in school. It was one of those things that he never put much thought into though because he kind of liked his sarcastic thoughts, it was like having a mini Drac….Oh. He was going to stop those thoughts before they went somewhere he definitely didn't want them going at this moment.

"So Sir, where exactly is this Tardis of yours?" Harry asked, slightly curious as to why a person would name their vehicle TARDIS…_Then again his name is The Doctor._

Harry sighed to himself again. He really needed to stop thinking about Draco, which was turning out to be harder than he thought it would be. He had a feeling though that as soon as this little adventure got on its way, things were going to be a lot different and he wouldn't have the chance to think about Draco.

"Hmm? What was that? The Doctor finally asked not paying attention to what exactly Harry was asking about or even saying.

"The Tardis? What is it? Where is it?"

"Oh yes! The TARDIS. What a wonderful ship she is. OH you are going to love her, everyone loves her. Rose loved her, Martha loved her, Jack must have loved her since he was always flirting with her but then again Jack flirts with anything that can react. Almost everyone who has been on her has loved her." The Doctor kept gesturing with his hands while looking all around him as if he was searching for something.

_Flirting with a ship?!?!? Who flirts with a ship? _Harry couldn't really wrap his brain around what he was hearing. Loving ships he could understand since he has always loved all of his brooms, but flirting with a ship was something he had never heard before. In fact he couldn't even remember anyone saying that they flirted with their brooms before either.

"Um... sir? Flirting with a ship? I have no idea what you are talking about in regards to ship flirting. Why did you name your ship the Tardis if I might ask?" Harry couldn't believe how hard it was to get a straight answer out of The Doctor, it was like pulling teeth from an infant.

"Oh yes, the TARDIS. She isn't what you might consider ones typical ship. She is ah… bit unique I guess you could say. It's hard to explain till you see her for yourself."

"And when will that be sir?"

Harry was getting a little annoyed with the random wandering about and was hoping they would get to their final location soon. He was not even sure why he even agreed to go on this silly quest. This whole adventure had been a spur of the moment decision that was proving to be a mistake in the worse possible way. He was getting pretty fed up with the wandering down random streets with what looked to be no particular destination in mind.

After what seemed like an hour of walking Harry was completely annoyed with this whole adventure and even the Doctor himself. _That's it! I'm sick of this ridiculous quest, I'll tell him I'm sorry but I can't travel with him and just go home and figure out what to do about Draco when I get there._ Harry sighed to himself. He just couldn't deal with anymore of this ridiculous wandering any longer than he had already.

"Um, sir? I'm really sorry but…" Before Harry could finish what he was saying, the Doctor had stopped short causing Harry to run into him.

"Look enough with the sir already. You have to be one of the most polite persons I've ever met that wasn't in the military, what with always calling me sir. My name is The Doctor. Doctor. Honestly its not that hard to remember, I'm all for being polite but you have really got to stop this sir nonsense. When did you silly Apes get so respectful?"

_Apes?_ Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes The Doctor was more melodramatic than Ron, Hermione, and Draco put together. And to be more melodramatic than Draco was an achievement he didn't want to think about right now.

"Fine _Doctor_. I was going to say that I'm sure I would have enjoyed traveling with you, but I guess I should be going now. Especially since we haven't found your ship yet."

"Why would you want to leave? The TARDIS is right there." The Doctor said pointing at something in front of him.

Harry looked at where the Doctor was pointing at, and yet all he could see was a blue box with the words "Police Box" written above it. There was nothing around it that could be mistaken for a ship nor where they anywhere near a body of water for a ship to be docked.

"Doctor, I'm confused? Where is your ship? All I see is a 1950ish style blue Police Box. There is nothing there."

The Doctor turned to give Harry an exasperated look before proceeding to walk towards the Police Box.

"Honestly you apes get more and more dense each century. One would think that with a culture so fascinated with aliens and space travel, you would be more open minded to the fact that a spaceship could be any size or shape." The Doctor opened the Police Box door, before turning towards Harry.

"Are you going to come in or not?"

Harry looked at him exasperated; he had no idea why he was doing this. It was insane. He didn't know this man from Adam or even Merlin, and to make it worse he expected him to get into a Police Box with him. A POLICE BOX. It could not have been bigger than a telephone booth and this Doctor actually expected him to squish into a tiny box. _Where is your sense of adventure Harry. Worse possible case he just wants to get into tight close quarters with you. Best possible case, he is right about size and shapes of spaceships…except for him to be right you have to believe in space travel, and as far as you know space travel has only been achieved in Star Trek and Star Wars. Speaking of which, why does he keep calling me an ape. Well its now or never Harry._

Shaking his head, he couldn't believe the thoughts running through his mind. It was weird but he never thought he would actually have a logical conversation with himself…let alone a conversation about whether or not to do something exciting. Hermione would be so proud of him, thinking things through before jumping in headfirst. Steeling up his Gryffindor nerves, he walked towards the blue Police Box. He glanced at the Doctor as he stepped forward, who oddly enough had a huge grin on his face.

"Fine, I'll step into your ship Doctor. But you really must stop calling me a stupid ape, or even an ape in general."

"Yes, fine, whatever. Get in already would you." The doctor stated with a shake of his head. He seemed to be in a hurry to get going or at least impatient about Harry not getting into his ship fast enough. _IF he turns out to be some homicidal psychopathic killer Harry, you are in deep shit. I should have asked for a resume, credential, or something before going off into the middle of the night with a complete stranger._

Taking a deep breath, steeling his nerves, Harry proceeded forward, not really focusing on his surroundings, and walked into the Doctors' Police Box.


	3. Ginny's Thoughts

A/N: I was working on the next part of "Harry Meets the Tardis" when my muse attacked me over the head with a club. Apparently there is a need to see what the other half of the cheating party was up too. My muse wants Ginny to make an appearance and who am I to argue with my muse? So here is what Ginny is thinking since she left Draco and Harry's loft. One final note, I am not a big fan of Ginny so this is slightly Ginny bashing.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ginny paced her sitting home. She couldn't believe how badly her plan had fucked its self up all because of some beer. She had been putting her plans into motion finally after working on it for almost two years. She did all the research she needed to have, knew all of the laws, knew what potions to use, how long to be in the persons presence and what the outcome of everything would be, and what happens? It all goes to shit in a handbag all because of a few bottles of beer.

"FUCK!" She shouted as she stopped to sit down on her sofa with her head in her hands.

It was never suppose to be Draco at the loft but rather it was suppose to be Harry, her Harry. She had been so sure that Draco would have been at work and Harry would be home that she wouldn't have had any problems and if Draco just happened to come home early then all the better, but no damn it. Harry was the one at work and Draco had been the one at home. When she had talked to Ron she had been so sure he had said that Harry didn't start work till early morning hours.

All the hard work she had put into this plan seemed to be all for nothing. When Harry had talked to her not long after he and Draco had gotten together, she had been sure he was going to tell her it was because she was too young and he was just waiting for her or something like that. No instead he destroyed all of her dreams and hopes with just six little words, "I see you as my sister." A sister? He saw her as a bloody sister? Where in the world did he get the idea that she needed another big brother? She didn't need a brother, she needed a lover.

When he had told her that he was in love with Draco and that they were planning to move to Muggle London, she had been sure her heart had broken in to a million pieces. After he had left, she had cried her eyes out for what seemed like hours, when a thought came to her. Harry and Draco couldn't stand each other in school, so how did they all of a sudden fall in love with each other. She knew then that Draco must have put a spell on Harry to make him love Draco and not her. She knew what she had to do then. Except no one believed her when she said that Draco had put a spell over Harry, they just laughed at her and told her to stop being so stupid and jealous.

So she studied spells, curses, and potions. She knew there had to be a way for her to break whatever hold Draco had on her Harry. But everything she tired seemed to fail, Harry wouldn't leave the good for nothing Draco for anything, and she had tried many different things. This meant she had to try something different, to think of some new way to get Harry away from Draco. She had looked though her books, and that's when she found it, the answer to all of her prayers.

It was in an obscure law book, one that had laws about marriage, children, bonding rituals and bindings. It had all sort of laws that the older more traditional purebloods followed, laws that hadn't been used in years by the rest of the wizarding society. It was one of the books that had been up in the attic that she had grabbed when she moved out of the Burrow. Reading through it though, gave her a deeper understanding of why the purebloods are the way they are. It was at the end of the book that she saw the answer to her prayers.

In small fine print, it made a mention of automatic marriage. That if a wizard got a witch pregnant and he was from an Ancient and Noble house then he must marry her, no matter the circumstances unless he is already in a marriage with children. If he is married, gets her pregnant and he doesn't not have any children then he would be divorced from his wife and would marry the witch in question.

Ginny knew what she had to do now, she had to get Harry to sleep with her so that she would become pregnant and he would then have to marry her. She looked though more recent law books and noticed that the law hadn't been changed and that it was still in use as long as the witch brought up her claim to the Ministry. Now all she had to do was figure out a way to get Harry to sleep with her. So she looked through spell books and potion books and searched everywhere until she found a potion and a spell to suit her needs.

She had planned everything so neatly, so meticulously that she had thought nothing could go wrong. How wrong she apparently had been. Somehow something had made the potion come into effect too soon. So instead of sleeping with her Harry, she ended up having sex with Draco Bloody Malfoy the bane of her existence.

Before she could lament over her crisis and problems, a sudden thought had occurred to her. She had slept with Draco Malfoy. They had had wild forceful sex all over the living room and kitchen table. IF the potion started to work too soon, what if the spell had too. What if at that very moment, she was pregnant with Malfoy's freaking child. A child that she couldn't abort or even give up for adoption because of the pureblood rules and rituals she had evoked a head of time. She was going to have to marry Draco fucking Malfoy and loose Harry forever.

She fell to the floor in horror. Not only would she have to marry Draco Fucking Malfoy and raise this child with him, she would never get to see Harry again. Harry would never forgive either of them. HE was going to want nothing to do with her now. What was her family going to say? She couldn't believe her luck. OF all the things to screw her over and this was the worse....what was she going to do now?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Was not expecting to write an entirely new chapter but my muse attacked me this morning and made me write this. I hope you enjoy it.


	4. Harry Meets the Tardis pt 2

A/N: So RL has sucked massively and Ive been a right mess for the past few weeks. I graduated, had my bf/ex break up with me, and he started dating someone new a few days later, and she is/was/use to be my friend. I've moved back home and have been helping out the parental a lot so that has taken a lot of my time. I just saw Torchwood Children of Earth and I liked it and hated it and will disregard it. So this story has basically gone off canon in regards to both Doctor Who and Torchwhood (when they make an appearance.). Everything that happened with Ginny and Draco will be explained, though Im sorry if you don't like how my story is going but I don't argue much with my muses. That being said, I'll try to write more but my summer kind is hectic with family. On the bright side I've got some side one shots that I may or may not incorporate into this one though most deal in other fandoms lol. Enjoy.

Oh and Donna Noble will be briefly mentioned…I've decided to mess with the time lines because I love Tosh and Owen and Donna and needed a way to make it all work. So like I said, not completely canon any longer.

*************************************************************************************

Harry looked around himself in amazement. The inside of the Police Box was impossibly larger than the outside. It didn't make sense, in fact it seemed to defy any kind of logic that he knew. Harry would have thought it was magic, but he would have felt the faint echo of a spell or even a trace of magic if there was a hint of it but there wasn't any that he could feel. It just didn't make any sense to him.

"I don't understand how this is possible Doctor? I've never heard of this being possible." Harry was in complete amazement of what he saw around him. Looking all around hoping something would give him a hint of some kind.

The Doctor himself had a silly little grin on his face and quickly shut the door behind him. He threw the lock on the door and headed toward the center control panel.

"Welcome to the TARDIS, young Harry." The Doctor told him.

"I'm confused Doctor. You say this is a ship, yet it looks like a plain police box from the outside. Yet when you enter, it is so much larger on the inside. And the name, TARDIS, what does it mean?"

Harry couldn't help but wander around, glancing at everything. The ship was unlike anything he had ever seen before. In a way it was more wonderful and magical than Hogwarts had ever been, partly because he knew no magic was involved in the creation of this ship. It was made with pure science and technology, something that was as foreign to the magical realm as magic was to the muggle world.

"I'm sure you are aware of aliens, space travel, and all of that other nonsense that can be found now a days due to science fiction, yes?"

Harry stopped wandering around the ship and turned to face the Doctor.

"Yes, I've read a few different science fiction series where there was space travel and far off galaxies. People messing with the time space continuum. I am a fan of a few of them as well. What of it?"

"I am from a species known as Time Lords. We look like you silly apes, but aren't quite human ourselves. For one thing we have two hearts and have the ability to regenerate…"

_Regenerate? He makes himself sound like a battery or starfish._ Harry thought to himself as he stared at this man who just claimed to be an alien.

"…whenever we get too old or are mortally wounded we can regenerate. The council though only lets us have 12 regenerations. I am on my 10th now. It isn't like it matters now because my home world is gone. The council cant dictate how many times one can regenerate any longer…though it is possible that they weren't dictating but rather were stating a fact. No one has ever tried to go past twelve, at least I don't think so. Anyways I am going off topic. Gallifrey, that's the name of my planet, was destroyed in the last great Time Battle. I am the last Time Lords, there are no others like me out there in all of time and space, trust me I've looked. There is a small chance though that there are a few that were hidden, but then again….

_This man babbles more than anyone I have ever met. Either he's escaped from the psych ward or he is completely serious. _Harry thought to himself while he watched The Doctor twitter about.

"…Though life isn't as lonely as it once was granted. I've been finding companions all of the place, most of them seem to just stumble upon me and want to have a bloody adventure. Bloody brilliant they all are. Rose Tyler, Captain Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, Donna, Mickey the Idiot, and now you Harry. The TARDIS, my ship here, stands for **T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imension(s) **I**n **S**pace. It is what helps me travel through time and space to different worlds and different times. She's a beauty of a ship and definitely has her own personality." The Doctor sighed and turned to face Harry.

"I must apologize. I get melancholy when I think of the past and the things that well, never mind that." He paused for a moment. "Right. So. Tell me about yourself, Harry. Who is it exactly that I've brought onto my ship?"

Harry looked at the Doctor for a second, before sitting down.

_Oh well, nutter or not, In for a pence, in for a pound._

"You already know why I was trying to drown my troubles away. I guess it's only fair though since you told me about yourself. My name, as you know, is Harry Potter. My parents were killed when I was a little over a year old and I lived with my mother's sister and her family until I was seventeen. I had a few adventures growing up, not quite your average teenage adventures but adventures all the same. I got sick of where I was living, it was wonderful at first but after awhile it was no better than my aunt and uncles, and decided to leave, moved to London with my boy…..with Draco. It's funny that I moved in with him because growing up we were the worst sort of enemies. Couldn't talk to each ssother without starting a fight of some kind. Guess what people say is true; there is a thin line between love and hate. I left for work one night only to come back earlier than expected to see him screwing the little sister of my former best friend. Packed the stuff that I wanted, went to the bar, and met you and here I am. Standing in the middle of your space ship playing "getting to know you" with a complete stranger that I just agreed to go traveling with." Harry said in one breath but stopping and looking around this time in confusion.

The Doctor watched him as he stopped, watched as he seemed to be trying to get a handle on his emotions. He watched as Harry started to pace back and forth.

"Oh my god. What am I doing? I've agreed to go traveling with a complete stranger. A stranger who swears that this 1950s police box that is bigger on the inside, can travel through space and time. A stranger who I just spilled part of my life story too. A stranger who found me drinking away my sorrows in whiskey. What am I doing here? Why did I think this was a good idea? Its because Im Harry Bleeding Potter, with a hero complex that never went away and was figuring an adventure would make me forget. What was I thinking? Oh my god." Harry said again and stopped his pacing to face the Doctor.

The Doctor meanwhile watched his young new companion come to grips. Most of his companions never made this much of a fuss, once they got used to the Tardis being bigger on the inside then the outside. Most couldn't wait to explore time and space, making requests and what not. Yet this young man seemed to be having a nervous breakdown of some kind. Something wasn't right here, or at least wasn't making sense.

"Eh…You alright?" He asked Harry, worried that he would run screaming out of the Tardis. He didn't want to have to restrain this young man. He had a feeling that things are going to be very interesting if Harry decided to stay on as his companion.

"Huh? Oh yea, Im fine. Perfectly fine. Everything is fine and dandy. Im just loosing my mind here. Never mind me. I mean here I am, talking to a man who not only claims he is an alien but that he travels through time and space. Never mind the fact that this goes against everything I have ever known. But then again so does magic. Oh what am I getting myself into?"

"You. What about me? Of all the possible people I might choose as a companion I had to find someone so bleeding logical. Never before have I encountered such a bloody logic. Usually people come inside, stare in awe or confusion and then leave or stay and travel. They never act like a bloody logic like you are. Just my luck that I find the one bleeding logical person in all of London." The Doctor started to rant while Harry stopped and watched him.

Before he could stop himself, Harry burst out laughing.

"Oi! Whats so funny?" The Doctor demanded.

"Sorry. Im not laughing at you per say but rather what you've said. Im not usually this logical, honest. I don't know whats come over me. I think everything just hit all at once and I did the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh and the first thing that came to your mind was what? Be so bloody logical that I almost wish Jackie Bloody Tyler would walk through those doors. Mind you that Jackie might not be as bad as she was before, but still I do not want that woman on my ship ever and right now she would be better than you are ." he huffed to Harry.

Harry could help but let out another laugh. "Sorry. Im not usually this logical. Its funny that you call me on being logical because Im not usually. I tend to rush right into things without thinking, just rush right in without a second thought if I have to. I use to have this friend, now she was the logical one. Oh she could out logic the professors at school. That's all she would use sometimes, is logical, its what made her one of the best. Hermione knew that at eleven years old that to be one of the best all you had to know was simple logic." Harry stopped with a tiny smile on his face.

"Ah…well enough with bloody logic. The first thing you will need to know about time travel is that it isn't logical. Time isn't always linear and the improbable can always occur."

Harry let out a little laugh before looking at the Doctor in the eye. "So what does that mean?"

"That means Mr. Potter, that are you ready for and adventure of a lifetime? Because I am sure this wont be like anything you have ever seen or dealt with before. There will be running, and chasing and fighting the good fight, and most of all, exploring. So are you ready for an adventure of a lifetime?"

Harry stared at the Doctor, before quickly glancing around the Tardis. It wasn't like anything he had been in, that's for sure, and it was something new and different for him. As he glanced back at the Doctor. There was something about that man as well, something that wanted Harry to stay and find at more.

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked into the eyes of the Doctor once more before a huge grin broke out on his face. "Doctor, I was born ready."

"Well then, lets get out of here shall we? Places to go, times to see, people to meet, history to watch, history to change, and most importantly adventures waiting to happen." The Doctor shouted while he raced around the center control panel; flipping switches, pulling levers, turning knobs.

"So where too Mister Potter? The past or the future? Or how about another planet? Maybe in another galaxy even?" he commented while still working the controls of the panel, not even looking up.

"Um…I don't know? The past?"

"Right then, I know just the place and time. 1940s London. Somehow we always end up there, lets begin there this time shall we?" Turning back to the controls, the Doctor once again focused on his task. Without realizing it, he started to hum a tune under his breath.

Harry watched the Doctor work in amazement. This was nothing like he had ever seen before. As he watched, he caught the tune that the Doctor was humming under his breath.

"Uh…Doctor? Why are you humming…."

Before Harry could finish his question, the Tardis started to shake and rattle as if he was in a martini shaker. Next thing he knew they had come to a complete stop, or at least he thought so. Because the very next instances a loud bang was heard throughout the whole of the Tardis and Harry was thrown to the floor.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" He demanded as he tried to sit up.

The Doctor looked up at Harry and kind of grimaced a bit. "Uh…well….you see….We didn't make it to the 1940s London."

"So where are we then?"

The Doctor walked towards the doors, before grabbing the handle and turning back around. "Well you see it looks like we might be in the 1540s instead"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes…they are all my own….I'll probably re-edit this chapter at a later date.


	5. The Twins Get Some Answers

A/N: I think I mentioned this but Im not sure. This is completely different then the canon series. Its basically AU after the fourth book. I'm planning to eventually explain how Harry in my universe kills Voldemort but really just go with the flow. The muses decide everything really.

I also had all this awesome fonts done but apparently fanfic doesnt like fonts :-(  
so for the letter it will look like**this****  
**and for the journal entries it will look like _this_

Edited December 2009

Fred and George Weasley couldn't believe what they were reading.

They had arrived in their shop early that morning because of the drama that seemed to be going on at the Burrow constantly. Ron was ranting again about Harry being the next Dark Lord, that Hermione had betrayed him in the worst possible fashion, and that Ginny was the only one he could rely on. Their mother seemed to be unsure of whom to believe and just ignored Ron's ranting while their father was off at work at all hours of the day. Life at the Burrow had become anything but dull and yet all the twins wanted to be as far as way as possible, which would explain why they came into work so early and left extremely late at night.

Today had been like any other day. They had woken up before anyone else in the house, quickly got ready and left for work before a peep was heard from anyone. When they had arrived at their shop though, they weren't expecting to find a letter stuffed under the door, and they most certainly weren't expecting to find out that Harry had decided to leave England for good. Looking up at each other, they looked back down at the letter in their hands and continued to read it.

"**Hey Gred and Forge,**

**By the time you get this letter I will probably be gone. I've left England for good. I'll try and send you a letter when I reach where ever I end up. I'm not quite sure where that will be but I always did like a good adventure. I wasn't expecting to leave right away so I'm gonna need you guys to send me the rest of my things when I end up where ever it is that I'll be. This is probably a shock to you both because I gave no warning, hell what happened is still a shock to me too. Im still trying to process it in my head and it just isn't working. I keep seeing it over and over and still it just doesn't process I my mind.**

**You guys always said that Draco was bad news. You said that I shouldn't believe whatever he tells me, that its just a bunch of bullshit. I didn't want to believe you because I was in love with him. Turns out I should have. He was playing me for a fool all along. I came home early last night, wanted to surprise him, but I got the surprise instead. I guess I should tell you that you will be getting a new brother soon, probably, more than likely.**

Fred and George looked at each other again as they stopped reading the letter from their friend.

"What is he talking about?" They asked each other, more confused than they had been before. Turning back they continued to read the letter in their hands.

**Most of the time when I come home, Draco waits up for me or he is asleep. I wanted to surprise him when I came home early last night because it's so rare for me, but I got the surprise instead. I guess I should just come out and say it and stop beating around the bush. Draco and your sister were having sex on my bloody kitchen table. Oh Merlin, I still can't believe it and I saw them together with my own eyes. The image is burned into my brain and my eyes. Every time I close my eyes I see them, and yet I still don't want to believe it. So, I'm leaving. I've been betrayed one too many times now and I cant take it anymore. Thank you so much for being some of the best friends…some of the best brothers, a guy could have. I'll try and contact you once I figure out where I'm going.**

**All the best,**

**Harry J. Potter.**

Fred and George looked up from reading the letter. They couldn't believe what they had just read. Harry was leaving because he had caught Ginny and Malfoy going at it on his table. It all seemed like some terrible nightmare that they were stuck in and weren't getting out of.

"Since when has Ginny been fucking Malfoy?" George turned to ask his brother.

"Who knows? I thought she was still insanely obsessed with Harry." Fred responded.

"This isn't good. Harry leaving is going to piss so many people off."

"True, but do we care? I mean we want Harry to be happy right?"

"Right. Which means we need to get to the bottom of this weird Ginny/Malfoy thing."

"And how are we gonna do that? Spy on them while they go at it?"

"Merlin No! No. One of use will go see if we can find Harry. The other will try and locate Ginny's diary."

"Well dear brother, which shall do what?"

"Since its my idea, I think I should find Harry and you can locate the diary."

"Well that's not bloody fair. I want to look for Harry. You can go look for the bloody diary."

"No, I'll look for Harry, you look for the diary. "

"Let us settle this then. Odds or evens?"

"Odds"

Fred and George shook their closed fist behind their backs and on the count of three they threw out their hands. Fred with three fingers and George with four.

"Ha! I win! That means you can search for the diary and I will look for Harry." George shouted with a grin on his face.

"Fine. We'll meet back here at lunch time to see what we each of discovered. Deal?" Fred replied to his brother a little upset that he had lost. He really didn't want to go looking for his sister's diary.

"Deal."

With that being said, the two twins shook hands, flipped the sign on the door back to 'closed' and made their way in separate directions. They had a mission that they need to fulfill as soon as possible to figure out what the hell was going on, and hopefully catch Harry before he had gotten too far.

Fred made his way home, quickly and quietly. In some ways he was glad it was still during the week rather than a weekend. Glancing down at his watch, he was glad to see that it was late enough that the only person he was going to have to avoid was his mother. He had never been so thankful that Ron was off doing whatever it was that took up his time most days, and that Ginny was off at the library.

Knowing all the steps to avoid and so forth, Fred made his way up the stairs towards his sister's room. Ginny was the lucky one of them because she did not have to share a room. On the other hand she tended to be less guarded then their brothers because she knew that the twins were less likely to prank her. Glancing around once more, he quickly and quietly snuck into her room, setting an alarm, which would sound if someone came close to opening the door.

Glancing around the room, Fred made his way over to Ginny's desk where she had papers spread out and books opened. Looking down at the papers Fred noticed that they appeared to be notes on laws and rules, as well as potions and spells. As he shifted through the papers, he found what he was looking for, Ginny's journal. It was a simple leather bound book with her name on the front, and if one didn't know what they were looking for, they would have just skipped over it. But Fred knew because he and George had bought her the journal after the events of her first year. Picking up the journal, Fred started to flip through it.

_Septemeber 15th,_

_Harry has just announced to the family that he is 'gay' and in a relationship. Please. Like he is serious about that. He just needed an excuse as to why he isn't dating girls. I know he is just waiting for me to graduate so that we can be together. He doesn't want the family to take it the wrong way. Maybe that's why he decided to tell them that he is 'gay.' That's alright because I know the truth and I can't wait till we are together. I just know it will be everything that I have always dreamed of. The perfect relationship with the perfect man._

_October 31st,_

_I cant not believe what I just found out. This 'relationship' that Harry insists he is in, is with Draco Bleeding Malfoy. Malfoy of all people. This just has to be a front, I mean he loves me right? He would never be dating that good for nothing death eater. Harry and I are meant to be together. He loves me and only men. That's what I was told, and that is what I believe. Harry loves me and is just waiting till I graduate so that we can be together. I was promised Harry, and I will have him if it's the last thing I do._

_November 1st,_

_A BLOODY SISTER!?!?!?!?!?!??!??! He sees me as a bloody sister! How the hell could he tell me that he sees me as a sister. Did I ever give him the impression that I saw him as a brother? I didn't think I did. Maybe I did? But I need to fix this, and fix it now. How are we suppose to be together if he sees me as his bloody sister?_

_November 30th,_

_Horrible news was just given to me. My Harry and that bleeding asshole are moving in together. They are getting a flat in muggle London. I couldn't believe my eyes when I read the letter. This cant be happening to me. Harry cant be leaving me behind, could he? I need to keep him with me but how will I be able to do that? Especially when he is moving to Muggle London. Why would he do that? It has to be a front, I mean he is the hero of the wizarding world. Why would he want to live in Muggle London? Im just going to have to convince him that living in the wizarding world is much better._

Fred couldn't believe what he was reading. His sister was flipping insane, pining over Harry, thinking that they were going to end up together. She had gone off the deep end and no one noticed it. Flipping through some more pages, he started to read again.

_February 15th,_

_I know what I must do now. Its obvious Harry is under some kind of spell or something. I'll either need to break it or go around it somehow. But how? I wish I was better friends with Hermione. She would be able to tell me what I would need to do. I can't even tell anyone about this because they are all supportive of Harry and that evil ferret. I'm going to have to start going to the library and do some serious research. I will start looking through old law books and spells and see if I cant find something. _

_April 2nd,_

_I have it. I have my solution to fix all of this. I just need to figure out the fine details. I found it by accident which just proves that fate wants Harry and me together. I mean if the fates didn't want us together, they wouldn't have showed me what I needed to do to separate him from the evil influence of Malfoy. Soon we will be together. Soon._

_April 5th,_

_So from what I can find, there are ancient laws that the purebloods used to ensure an heir is always present in a family. If the head of the family impregnates a woman than he must marry her, especially if he is single and without an heir of his own. This is just what I need to get Harry to be mine. But how will I get him to sleep with me? He seems obsessed with his blonde little toy. Not to mention he seems to see me as a bloody sister. I need to get him to stop believing that first I guess. Guess this means more research. My plans will work in the end._

_May 30th,_

_Finally I found a spell and a potion that could work. I just need to fine tune the details but I think I have everything I need to get Harry to be mine. Now I just have to hope that I can figure out his schedule from Ron. Oh why did Ron have to throw away his friendship with Harry? I could have used him. Oh well. Im sure it won't be too hard to figure out what his schedule is. Ive got to finalize this information though before I can set my plan into action. Soon my dear heart. Soon Harry we shall be together forever._

_July 27th,_

_Everything is final. I know all the laws I need to know. I know the spells and the potions. I have the general idea of when Harry is at home and when Draco is at work. Thank god Ron was useful for something and could remember that bit of information. Just had to tell him I was spying on them to find out what their future plans were and he told me all he knew. I even have some muggle drugs that I was told would make sure Harry would be aroused no matter what, even if the spell and potions don't work 100%. I even have the beers already to go. Tomorrow night, Harry shall be mine forever and there will be nothing that Draco will be able to do. Tomorrow all of my dreams will finally come true. I can leave this shit hole and move in with Harry and be a fine lady. Everyone, everywhere will be jealous of me because I will be Mrs. Harry Potter._

_July 28th,_

_Wish me luck. Im about to set out for Harry's flat in muggle London (ewww). I know he will appreciate what I am doing for him. Just a few more hours and we can finally be together._

_July 29th,_

_I fucked up. I fucked up massively. Why oh why did I drink so much? I should have known better. I should have never trusted that muggle liquor. Now I am doomed and I will never see Harry again. Oh what am I going to do when my family finds out? What am I going to do when Harry finds out? I'm going to have to marry Draco bloody Malfoy Fuck my life. I am so sorry my love, I have failed you._

Fred couldn't believe what he had just read. His sister had tried to not only trap Harry in a marriage by getting pregnant but it looked like instead of catching Harry, she got his boyfriend instead. Thinking back to the letter that Harry had left him and George, Fred realized that this must have been what Harry had meant.

_But he didn't know about Ginny's plan. He just saw the two of them together and must have assumed they were caring on an affair. Merlin, Harry must have assumed the worst. Hell this is the worst. _Fred stood there while he thought to himself.

Sighing he placed Ginny's journal back down on the table where he had found it. He didn't need her getting suspicious. As he placed it down, he got a good look at the papers that were laid out all over her desk. Picking them up, he looked to see what exactly she had on her desk. Flipping through the pages, he noticed they were all old pureblood laws.

"_**Marriage Contacts of the 1400's"**_

"_**Unmarried women and pregnancy"**_

"_**Low Populace marriage laws"**_

"_**Automatic Marriages"**_

"_**Lust spells for the unsuspecting wizard"**_

"_**Compulsion Spells"**_

Fred just looked at all the lists and pages. The pages were all about the same thing. Automatic marriages due to pregnancy, lust spells and compulsions, and a combination of everything in between. Ginny had really done her research. If he hadn't known better he would have thought she had gotten Hermione to help her with her research considering how in depth her research was. He noticed that she even had a copy of Harry's old work schedule. He couldn't believe how much she had researched to find a way to make Harry her own.

He put the papers back on her desk, and her journal, but not before he made a copy of everything. He needed to show all of this information to George. He knew what was going to happen now, it was obvious, especially after looking at her notes. Ginny had used the old laws, had enacted them and because of that she was going to have to marry Malfoy. Not only would she have to marry him but she was going to have to give her an heir and keep trying till she does. If she's lucky her first born will be a male. She had been trying to get Harry but apparently she never learned that mixing alcohol and potions was extremely dangerous. God didn't she ever listen to anything Snape said in class, that was one of the first things he taught in his fifth year potion class.

Fred took a deep breath and released it. Before he could do anything he heard a noise from outside. _Fuck. She's back. _Fred took another breath before apperating away, right before the door had opened.

George had no idea where to look for Harry. Harry liked to hang out in the muggle world, going to pubs, going to bookstores, going to Harrods, going to shows. Harry liked to pretend his teen years never happened and tried to catch up on all that he has missed in the muggle world. He preferred the muggle world even more to the magical one after everything that had happened and sadly George just wasn't that equipped with that much knowledge of the muggle world. In fact he only knew where Harry's apartment is…was…and where Harry worked.

Taking a deep breath, he apperated to the where Harry worked. He figured it would be best to work from what he knew to what he didn't. And he knew that Harry liked to visit the places that were around his work. As he started out of the alley from where Harry worked, he looked to see what was around him. There were a few restaurants, a few little shops, an atm, a pub.

"_Now if I just walked in on my boyfriend having sex with someone else where would I go?" _George thought to himself. Smiling to himself, he headed towards the pub. He knew he would go to the pub if he just caught his significant other cheating on him with someone else.

Walking into the pub, he saw that it was pretty empty. Then again it was still early in the day. He headed up to the bartender, who was busy wiping down the counter.

"Um, excuse me." George asked the man.

"Yea?" The bartender replied without looking up.

"I was wondering if you had seen this guy?" George pulled out a picture of Harry that he had.

The bartender looked up at the image in George's hand before going back to his cleaning. "Yea I saw him. He was here briefly, had a drink. Smiling like he had just won the lotto or something. Left after he finished his drink. Then he came back about an hour later. He looked like his whole world had come crashing down on him. It was completely bi polar behavior. He had a few more drinks then talked about going down to a pub at Mile End."

George put the picture away. "Do you know where in Mile End?"

"Nope. He just drowned a few shots, a few mixed drinks. Barely said a word to anyone except when he was ordering another drink. Why is he missing or something?" The bartender asked George.

George scoffed lightly. "You could say that. He walked in on his boyfriend screwing someone else and left a good bye note for my brother and I. We're looking for him to let him know that we are there for him. Thanks."

George turned around and started to head out.

"Hey!"

George turned back around. "Yea?"

"His boyfriend? The blonde? He was really caught cheating on him?"

"Yea. You know his boyfriend? Well ex boyfriend now."

"Yea I know the blonde. Everyone who works here does. He hated it when anyone talked to his man. Nearly blew up at one of the new bartenders for some innocent flirting. He was super possessive and he had no problem sharing his anger and frustration with people who did show attention to his guy. It's just surprising to hear that he cheated on him is all. Who was the other guy?"

George looked at the bartender. "It wasn't a guy."

"Oh Shit? Really? A girl?" The bartender looked at him in complete shock.

"Yea."

"Who was the home wrecker then?"

"My sister." George turned back around and headed out of the pub, while the bartender stared after him in stunned silence and shock.

Once outside, George closed his eyes and apperated to Mile End. Again he left the alley. He saw students everywhere, wandering about. He scanned the area, looking for around for another pub that could have caught Harry's eye, when one caught his eye in particular, the Admiral's Arms.

George headed towards the pub, somehow knowing that this was exactly where Harry had gone the night before. He walked into the pub and was slightly surprised to see how busy it was compared to the other one he had visited. He checked his watch and saw that it was still early in the day. Heading up to the bar, he waited till the bartender was done helping someone before calling him over.

"Can I help you with anything?" The bartender asked him while staring at him intently.

"Yea, I have some questions I need to ask you." George pulled out the image of Harry again. "Have you seen this guy?"

The bartender looked at the image for a second or two before looking at George again. "Yea I know him. Who wants to know?"

"Oh Thank Merlin. I have been searching for Harry all day. My brother and I are worried about him. He left us a rather strange note this morning and we've have been trying to make sure he is okay. What can you tell me?"

The bartender visibly looked like he relaxed. As if he knew something or rather was trying to protect someone. "_Another person who has fallen for the Potter Charm"_ George thought to himself.

"He came in here last night, just drinking shot after shot, mixed drink after mixed drink. Surprised he wasn't more wasted or didn't get sick from everything he drank. He wasn't looking to make any friends. He didn't talk much either, but I eventually heard the entire story. He had walked in on his boyfriend sleeping with this girl he considered to be his little sister. They were just going at it in the kitchen. He apparently was going to surprise the boyfriend, and instead he got a surprise."

George stared at the bartender. He couldn't believe that the bartender had found out all of what had happened, had an anti-social Harry on his hands and still felt like he needed to protect Harry.

"Did you found out anything else?"

"Yea. I was worried about serving him so many drinks at one time, so I continued to keep an eye on him. You never know when someone will try and take advantage of someone in that kind of state. One of my sort of regulars, a Doctor John Smith, started to talk to him. It's how I found out the whole story actually. Harry started to talk to Smith and ended up spilling his whole story out. Smith has that effect on people so it wasn't completely surprising to see him get Harry to open up. Smith then offered Harry a chance to go traveling with him and Harry leapt at the chance to get away from here. They ended up leaving together not long after that."

"Thank you so much mate. You wouldn't happen to know what direction they headed, would you?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Thanks so much again.." George started to leave when the bartender called him back.

"Don't you want to hear the best part?"

George turned to look at him, "What?"

"Yea, the best part is that not more than an hour later does the ex walk in. He got demanding, because he wanted to know if any of us had seen his boyfriend. He wanted to apologize or to explain how it wasn't his fault or something. He wanted my help. I told him to jump off a cliff. He didn't like it when I said that Harry had left and he wasn't going to see him for a while probably."

"Draco came here? Seriously?"

"Yea, that ice blonde with an attitude? Oh yea he was here. He came and got real angry but I got angrier with him. He acted like he had a right to know where Harry had gone too. He hadn't been there when Harry decided to drink almost four bottles of alcohol by himself. Didn't see how bad the kid was while he sat here drinking and crying and ranting. I don't know how the kid could have loved an asshole like that."

"Neither could we. What can you tell me about this Doctor Smith?"

The bartender shrugged. "He's a sort of a regular. He comes in every now and then when he needs a break or a drink. He travels a lot. Goes all over the place, even brought back a gift or two before. Sometimes he has companions with him and sometimes he's by himself. I don't think he likes to be by himself, that's why he is always trying to find someone to travel with him. He is a little eccentric and is definitely beyond smart. He acts very world-weary at times, as if he has seen too much, and just needs a break from reality. Then there are times that he has a very childlike fascination with everything, but it's not like he's a child but rather this is a completely new experience for him. He just started to talk to Harry, decided he liked him and asked him to come traveling with him. Harry agreed, and they left. I wish I could be more help but I can't tell you anything elses." The bartender turned back to help someone else, while George couldn't help but stare at him.

This guy had given him more information than he thought possible. He had a name of whom Harry had gone off with. Now all he needed was to find this Doctor John Smith and hope that Harry isn't angry with him or his brothers or hell even his whole family. He knew that Harry would have every right to hate his family too. Hell if he was in Harry's position he would hate his family too and would never want anything to do with them again. But George had to try and mend the rift if there was one. Hopefully by making sure Harry and Ginny never saw each other again.

Taking a deep breath, he headed back toward the alley. He visualized his apartment in his mind and apperated away from the Admirals Arms.


	6. A Glimpse at Torchwood

Here is the Torchwood chapter :-D

p.s. Happy Hanukah!

* * *

Something was changing. Rather something in time was changing, or being fixed or made right. He couldn't tell but he could sense it. Something in his internal memory of history, something had happened. He couldn't figure out what exactly but he knew it was happening. Almost as if something.....It was going to drive him crazy trying to figure it out. Sighing he got up from behind his desk and moved to stare out of his office at his team….no his family, below. Captain Jack Harkness hadn't used that word in a very long time. Not since he had first traveled with the Doctor and Rose all those years ago. But those were thoughts he didn't want to think about right now, especially knowing how annoyed he would get at the Doctor, because as much as he loved the man, he also wanted nothing more than to knock some bloody sense into him. _There I go using British slang. What would Ianto say?_ Jack thought to himself as he gave a little laugh.

Glancing through the window he searched for the ever elusive Ianto Jones, who always seemed to be on the move. Scanning over the hub, he finally caught sight of Ianto bent over a computer monitor. Ianto Jones. Where would he be without him? Who would he be without him? Ianto had come to mean more to him then anyway else had in a very long time. He had first come to realize that in the Year that Never was, but it began to mean even more in the recent months, what with Grey and then the Earth moving, and through it all there was Ianto; standing at his side, offering the best coffee in the universe and looking damn good in a suit. The way the suit just seemed to fit him, the way it stretched over that arse has he bent over, the way he looked when Jack was slowly taking it off…….. As is he knew Jack was thinking unpure thoughts about him, Ianto turned and glanced up at Jack's office. Offering up a cheeky grin, Jack couldn't help the small laugh that came out when Ianto leveled that look at him. Grinning down at him, with a look of promise in his eye, Jack couldn't help laughing even more when Ianto shook his head in exasperation before going back to his work on the screen. Jack knew he was going to hear all about it later about how the work place was meant for work and he couldn't wait to disprove Ianto's theory as well. Shaking his head, his eye caught sight of his other field agent, Gwen Cooper Williams.

Sometimes he didn't know what had been going through his head when he decided to introduce Torchwood to Gwen. Ianto insists he hadn't been and that was the problem. That very well could have been true, but it didn't matter now because they were stuck with Gwen and could only hope that she would change over time. He knew at one point he had hoped she would bring the humanity back into the team that they were missing. After a while doing this job, it just sucked the life out of you. Sometimes you need someone to remind you of what it means to be human. Like Rose did. IF, and that's a big if, he was honest with himself, and he wasn't always, the reason he really hired Gwen was because she reminded him of Rose if only a little bit. But sadly that is where the similarities ended, that slight hint of humanity that he saw was never going to make her like his Rose. He started to realize that when she had her affair with Owen and even more so after she had retcon Rhys. Sometimes he wanted to be rid of her but he couldn't since retcon didn't work, so he didn't know what to do with her. As he sighed again, this time with a more melancholy air, he saw Ianto looking up at him again. Ianto always seemed to know when he was in a mood and could bring him out of it quicker than anyone else.

"OI! WILLIAMS! This is not how you properly fill out the leave paperwork. Come over here and do it again." Was shouted out from across the hub.

Glancing over at the owner of the voice, Jack couldn't help but feel both sad and amused. Donna Noble, the woman who helped save not only Earth but 22 other planets as well as the Doctor and all of his former companions. He didn't know what exactly the Doctor had done to her, but she wasn't fully the same woman he had met a few months ago. He and Ianto had found the fiery red head talking with her grandfather at his newspaper stand when they had taken a short work holiday in London. They had gone running up to talk to her, yelling her name, and he had tried to pull her into a hug, and all she had done was look at them like they were loons. Before they could ask what had happened, her grandfather had told her to go get something for him thus dismissing her. Wilfred told them what the Doctor had done. Erased her memory so that she wouldn't die. Erased the girl his Donna had become. Wilfred was so sad and angry over it. He understood why the doctor had done it, he told them that he would rather have his Donna silly and vain over dead but he still missed the spunky, wonderfully adventurous girl she had been. Right then and there Jack and Ianto had planned. Planned on how to get Donna to Cardiff, planned on how they were going to help bring Donna back to who she had once been. It worked too, well mostly. They never mentioned the Doctor or the TARDIS or Time Travel to Donna and Donna had flourished into that brave caring woman again. They had hired her at the hub to do a lot of the filing and paperwork now that Ianto became a fulltime field operative, and if they had thought Ianto was bad then he was nothing compared to Donna. Donna lived up to the concept of fiery redheads. She had a temper on her, and did she love to use in on them especially Gwen. She even flirted as bad as Jack himself did at times. There were still times that Jack wanted nothing better than to go knock some sense into the Doctor and others that he was glad that the Doctor didn't have Donna as a companion anymore because she had done so much for them just by being there at Torchwood. He was also very glad that the Doctor hadn't made any stops in Cardiff recently because this stunt of his hadn't endeared him to Ianto anymore then he had previously.

_Hmmm. A knockdown fight between Ianto and the Doctor. I wonder if I could get them to do it in a pile of jello? Hmmmm……._

"Sir. Thinking dirty thoughts is not going to get the job done." Jack heard from behind him, startling him out of his thoughts.

Turning, he saw that there was Ianto leaning against his desk with a cup of coffee, the only thing Donna didn't do, thank god.

"Ianto, you wound me. Would I waste time thinking dirty perverse thoughts when there is work to be done?" Ianto just gave him a look that made him break out into a grin. "Right. Was there a reason for you to come visit besides a cup of your wonderful coffee? Or did you just miss me?"

Ianto just gave a little smile before coming over with the said cup of coffee. "I thought you could use some coffee Jack. You looked lost for a minute."

"I was just thinking about the team. About Donna. About everything."

"Any reason in particular Jack?"

"Something is happening right now. Something that helps make history. But I cant for the life of me remember what. Its right there in my mind. I can almost see it but I cant think what."

"Jack?" Ianto was looking at him in confusion.

"I'm a fixed point in time Ianto. Everything else can always change and yet it can't. One of the first things we learned in the Time Agency was that you don't mess with history. The Doctor furthered emphasized that point. Earth had always been my favorite place to be sent on jobs when I was with the agency. So I made sure I learned the history of the planet. I have seen so much, so much I could have changed but there is no guarantee that what I changed would have been for the best. You don't mess with time like that. The Doctor told me once that his people were the ones that would make sure that the timelines weren't messed with, but that was all before the last great time war. Then there was only the Doctor to make sure time wasn't messed with. When something is changed, what you know is changed. You can see it in your mind's eye changing. I know Earth's history, backwards and forwards. I know when something has forcibly changed, when something has become fixed in time forever, when a wrong has been made right, and something right now is happening. I cant tell you what though. I cant tell you if something became a fixed point or if something changed or something wont happen now. Its there in my mind and I cant tell what it is." Jack stopped and took a deep breath, looking at Ianto.

"Ianto. Whatever is happening its important. Something that helps shape the world in some way."

Ianto stared at Jack in silence. He had never seen his lover so serious and so puzzled before. Whatever was happening it was seriously bothered Jack that he couldn't remember. Ianto wish he knew what to say to make this better but he didn't. He was even thinking about asking if the Doctor could help, and he hated that man, but anything was possible if it helped his lover.

"Jack, what about the Doctor? What if you asked him about this? Would he be able to tell you?"

Jack scoffed, "Ianto, the Doctor would never tell me something like that. He doesn't meddle with time unless he needs to correct it. I'm just going to have to wait and see if it comes to me."

Jack and Ianto just stood next to each other in silence, thinking about what was going on in their life right now. Jack was trying to remember the thought that was teasing his brain. He was thinking of his team, of his wonderful fantastic Ianto, of Gwen Cooper Williams who wont let anything go until it was too late, of Donna Noble who has given so much to save the world and yet here she was with them still doing it. Ianto was also reflecting on the people in his life. How Donna Noble came into it with no memory and yet was still every bit the woman he had met all those months ago when they worked to save the planets. How Gwen kept trying to seduce Jack even though she was married, how she kept trying to take over and turn Torchwood into a police station. How Tosh was frozen in a suspended animation of sleep and semi-healing till they could find a way to fully heal the damage that Grey caused. How he had an email from his penpal in London waiting for him marked 'urgent, read asap'. Besides Jack's memory problem, that email was what concerned him the most. His friend never wrote urgent messages, he ran a bookstore for goodness sakes, hell he was even trying his hand at writing. Ianto hoped everything was alright with him, but all he could do for now was take a deep breath, lean against Jack, and be there for him while he thought. The email would still be there when he got back to his desk.

As the two of them stood in silence and thought about the lives around them, a loud whistle broke though the hub that could even be heard in Jack's office.

"WILLIAMS!!!!! FIX THIS PAPERWORK OR ELSE!!!!"

* * *

A/N: So here is my Torchwood chapter. It is just a little intro to them. They probably won't make a reappearance till later in the story. I figure I will post this now and go back and re-edit it at a later date. I've been doing that lately but only because I would rather have the chapters up before I decide to stare at them for weeks re-working them till I hate it.

I also hate Gwen as much if not more than Ginny, so do not expect any Gwen love from me.

I am planning one more wizarding world chapter before getting back to Harry and the Doctor.

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, they will be fixed eventually.


	7. The Letters

A/N: So I've been working on this chapter on and off with the next one for a while. I hit kind of a road block for a while when RL was getting crazy and then I kind of stopped sleeping cuz of work. But here it is. There is a reason for all of the letters that are being written in this chapter. Trust me. Also working on the next Doctor/Harry chapter.

**This is for the letters again**

* * *

**LONDON**

Hermione Granger lived a very simple life. She awoke in the morning, got dressed, checked her email, sent in her work for the courses she was taking online, and would then head to work. She knew logically most people would be shocked if they knew what she was doing now was not what most expected from her but then again she had cut ties with most of those people. Plus she loved her job more then she could have any others. She knew what she was doing would shock the people in the wizarding world but she had stopped caring about those people when they had shunned her brother from being who he was.

For once in her life though she was content with what she had, she didn't want or need anything else. She ran a small bookstore with the help of her brother in all but blood, Harry Potter. When he had announced his intent to live in the muggle world, away from all the insanity of the wizarding world, she had jumped at the chance to go with him. It didn't matter to her that he was going to be living with his boyfriend and once former rival Draco Malfoy, no, all that mattered was that he was happy and his face didn't look like the fate of the world rested on his shoulders like it once had. Ron had been furious with her, first for siding with Harry when it came to his love life and then when she announced that she too would be leaving for the muggle world. What could have been between them was effectively destroyed by his words. She would never be able to love a man who could treat his so-called best friend that way all because of something who the man he loved was, especially not when most of his family, who also hated the man, could at least be civil.

When Harry and Draco left, so had she. She had taken classes during the summer to keep up with her muggle learning and on her return to the muggle world she decided to find a school to apply to that would enable her further her education. It was then that Harry brought up the idea of opening a shop together. She had thought him nuts because what did they know about anything except for things about the wizarding world, which they couldn't exactly sell without getting arrested. He had laughed at her, shook his head, and said one word, 'books.' She could have died right then and there because of course they knew books, her especially, and what better shop for them to run then a bookstore. With some of his fortune invested in it they opened a small bookstore called "The Book Keeper" which carried a wide variety of books and genres. Then Harry did something even more amazing, he found a university that would let her do correspondence courses as well as being able to sit in on the lectures when possible. She would open the store at 7 in the morning, stay till noon when their part time help would cover the lunch shift, grab a quick bite at Harry's flat before catching the tube out to the university. She would sit in on classes till 7 at night, catch the tub back, grab dinner for her and Harry and then stay with him at the store till closing at 11. They usually would do inventory, paperwork, bills, and such for about an hour afterwards catching up on each other's day. It was perfect.

Which is really why she should have known something was coming. Life is never perfect, something she had learned in the wizarding world. This particular morning, she had woken up and had known something was wrong. Everything just felt off, but she had pushed from her mind and continued on with her day like always. She had submitted her papers, grabbed her keys and coffee, and left her flat. It was a short walk to the store and she made quick work of the locks. Flipping on the lights, she quickly shut the door and placing her things on the counter in front of her. While she went around setting things up for the day, she noticed an envelope near the door. An envelope that hadn't been there the night before when she had closed up. She headed back towards the door; picking it up to place it on the counter to look at later to see what it was about, when she noticed that the envelope had her name on it.

Taking it over to one of the overstuffed big comfy recliners that she and Harry had placed throughout the store to make reading much more comfortable, she opened the letter, instantly recognizing Harry's penmanship.

**Dear Hermione,**

**You have always been the sister of my heart. You stood by me through everything; the Triwizarding Tournament, the war against Tom, even when I came out of the closet and announced that I was dating Draco. Which is why I know that you will still stand by me when I tell you that I have left. Im not sure how long I will be gone or if I'm gone for good. I won't go into detail as to why I'm leaving, you can ask the twins to explain everything, but needless to say I caught Draco cheating and could not bear being in the same city let alone same country as him and the person he cheated on me with. Like I said I won't go into detail because I don't want you arrested and sentenced to jail by going after them. That is why I have asked the twins to send me my things when I eventually get where I am going. **

**I love you Hermione and I feel terrible about leaving under such short notice but I had to. I also know if I had waited to tell you, you would have talked me into letting you come with me and I couldn't do that to you. You are working on your masters, you have the store (because it's yours. I signed everything to you when we set it up, I was just co-managing it.), but most of all you have your life there in London. I will call and write to you as often as I can. I asked someone to fill in for me till you can hire someone else. I am so sorry for leaving you shorthanded because of this and I hope you don't miss too many classes. **

**Take care Hermione and don't worry too much about me. I always seem to land on my feet. **

**I love you my sister.**

**Love you always,**

**Harry J. Potter**

**P.S. I have sent letters to some others. I don't want everyone deciding they need to find me. I just need some time. Who knows, maybe I'll met some handsome stranger that will sweep me off my feet. I'll call or write as soon as I can. Take care of yourself. **

Hermione couldn't believe what she was reading. Harry had left her. Harry had left without her and didn't leave any way of contacting him. What was she going to do without him? Who had he caught Draco with? As she glanced down at the paper again, she noticed a wet spot, reaching up to her face she realized it had come to her. She was crying and she didn't even know it. She put down the letter, rose up and crossed to lock the door. She made sure the sign still said closed, and headed back to her chair. Curling up, she grabbed the letter and just let it all out. Her brother had left to sort out his life and all she could do was cry here and wait till he came back. And he would come back too, because she knew him better than anyone including himself. So she would wait here for him while she continued her studies and managed the bookstore, and when he came back she was going to give him a piece of her mind about leaving without her.

Now all she had to do was call the twins to get the whole story and see what they were going to do to Malfoy to get revenge against him for hurting their brother.

* * *

**CAIRO**

Bill Weasley didn't get much mail the muggle way out here in the middle of the desert. In fact, he rarely ever got mail period. Most of his family wasn't talking to him, and those that were would just floo him instead of sending him mail. But it had become habit for him to check his mailbox when all the others did. This is why he was currently staring at a letter that was addressed to him in shock. _Who the hell is sending me mail the muggle way?_

Picking up the letter very gingerly, he turned it back and forth to see if there were any curses on the letter or envelope. Finding nothing, he opened the envelope very carefully while pulling out the letter. If he had been paying attention to the actual writing of the envelope he would have noticed that there was no postage stamp of any kind, but then again Bill was slightly more distracted with the sheer idea someone wanted to send him a message. Pulling out the letter within the envelope, he noticed that it was parchment and not regular paper. He stared in shock when he realized that the letter was from his family's adoptive child, his little brother in all but blood, Harry Potter.

**Dear Bill.**

**This letter is significantly shorter then I planned it to be. Originally I was going to send you a longer letter with a full update on what was going on in my life and everyone else but something came up. I cant go into full detail because I have to many letters to send out and I don't want to think about it any longer. Its bad enough the imagery is burnt into my mind forever, just speaking about makes it even worse. The only people who know the full details are the twins, who I left a rather descriptive letter with. Granted most of the letters I am sending are similar or completely different. I almost feel bad for the twins since I never warned them I am sending everyone their way. **

**I love you as my big brother Bill and I want you to promise me you won't do anything foolish. I don't have much time since I am leaving tonight. Like I said, I love you Bill. Take care of yourself. I'll send you a letter when I get to where I am heading. **

**- Harry J. Potter.**

**P.S. I am going to miss the wedding for obvious reasons. Congratulations on your new brother in law. **

Bill looked over the letter again in shock. If he hadn't known Harry was a Gryfinddor he would have suspected he was a Slytherin. He gave just enough information to make a person curious but not enough that they had any actually useful information. Bill sighed to himself while quickly rereading the letter, when the post script caught his eye and full attention.

"What a minute. WHAT THE FUCK? What did Harry mean by new brother in law and marriage? Who's getting married?" Bill said to himself while he rescanned the message, looking to see if it gave any hint to what he was talking about. Nothing was visible though.

"Guess it looks like I'm going to have to go pay the twins a visit to the get the full story." He stated with finality.

Penning a quick note to his crew and the goblins about taking a quick leave for the day due to personal issues, he quickly grabbed the letter, his wand, and his bag before apperating to the nearest floo station to head to his brother's shop.

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

When the trouble in the Wizarding world was over and Harry had announced that he was heading to the muggle world, Remus and Sirius had decided it was time for them to take a vacation traveling to places they had never been before. Six months into their world tour they had ended up in Washington D.C. and there they still were. There was something about the city that just seemed to draw them in and make them want to live there. Remus had found a job working as an assistant professor for a history course at the local Georgetown University and Sirius was working as a mechanic at a local body shop. Both men were happy with their new lives and the only thing that would make them even happier was for their godson to come visit them. Harry and they had been talking about scheduling a time for Harry to come out and visit them and for him to even bring Draco out to visit them if he could get the time off from work.

That evening, Sirius arrived home from the garage to see that Remus was already home. Opening the mailbox, he pulled out the mail and headed towards the house. Opening the door he could smell what Remus was making for dinner. "Hey babe, I've got the mail. Whatcha making?" he shouted out through the house while flipping through the mail.

"Just some soup and sandwiches." Remus shouted back from the kitchen.

As Sirius made his way further into their house, he stopped when one letter in particular caught his eye. It wasn't so much what was on the envelope that caught his eye but the handwriting.

"Remy! There's a letter from Harry in the mail!" He shouted out while dropping the rest of the mail. It wasn't unusual that they received letters from Harry but they have never received one the muggle way no matter that they were all living in the muggle world.

Remus hurried out of the kitchen to see that Sirius had already pulled out the envelope. What felt like hours were really just a few seconds before the letter fell from his hands and he collapsed on the floor. Remus hurried over to his partner, picking up the letter he had dropped while wrapping his arms around him to offer him comfort from whatever had spooked him in the letter.

**Dear Remy and Siri,**

**I am sure this letter comes as a surprise since I had just sent you one the other day. It looks like my plans to come visit you are going to be put off for a while. I'm leaving England and am not quite sure where exactly I am heading but I promise you that I will write you as soon as I'm settled. I want you to know that I love you both very much and are pretty much the only parents I have ever known in my life.**

**I can't go into what happened right now, I might not be able to go into it at all. I've sent letters to the others in my life and the twins know everything that has happened. I know I'm not there to extract a promise from you but I do want you to promise that you won't do anything foolish that could cause you to be arrested and in prison. Please promise me that. I don't know what I would do if I found out that I had lost you both.**

**I love you both  
- Harry**

**P.S. I promise to write as soon as I find a place.  
P.S.S Don't contact Draco, we aren't seeing each other any longer.**

Remus sat in shock as he read the letter again. Harry had left. If he didn't know Harry better he would have thought that it was a suicide note but no, Harry had reassured them that he would write again.

"Remy. Where is our boy going?" Sirius asked sounding so broken. Remus knew how much Sirius loved Harry and how much it hurt him that he couldn't have been there for him when he was a young child. He wished he had an idea of what to tell him so that it wouldn't break his heart more.

"I don't know Siri. How about we go see the twins and see what they can tell us, huh?" Remus said to him, trying to help him stand. He didn't think he had ever seen Sirius that so heartbroken in his life before.

Pulling up his partner, he slowly folded up the letter and stored it into his pocket before making sure everything in the kitchen was off. While he wanted to break down himself, he knew he had to be strong for Sirius. Grabbing some floo he threw it into the fire…..

* * *

**Cambridge**

Neville Longbottom loved his little cottage on the outskirts of Cambridge. He and Luna had moved out to Cambridge after graduating from Hogwarts. They were studying out of the wizarding section of Cambridge University, he in Herbology and Luna in Divination and Magical creatures. When others had scoffed at them, Harry and Hermione had helped them move their things out to the university and when Neville had found the cottage they now called home, Harry and Hermione had come out again to help them move. Neville had grown close to both of them in their final years at Hogwarts and in some ways felt like he had found a kindred spirit in Harry. Luna adored Harry as well, had from the moment they had met. Harry had accepted her for all of her differences and she never treated him like he was a hero meant to save them all.

After they had settled into their new home and Harry, Hermione, and Draco had settled into their respective homes in London, they had begun to correspond with each other and started to set up monthly get togethers so that they could catch up on each other's lives and the going ons.

That particular morning Neville had woken up at the break of dawn to tend to the garden in the back of the cottage. After a few hours he had come back in and crashed on the sofa as to not wake Luna up. When he next awake, it was to Luna sitting in an armchair sipping a cup of hot chocolate.

"Something has happened Neville" she told him as she continued to sip her drink and staring off into space.

"What are you talking about Luna? Nothing has happened."

"Oh but it has. Time has shifted somehow. I can't put my finger on it but something has happened. Someone has changed time but I'm not sure what that means."

"Luna, are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes Neville, I'm perfectly fine. I just wish I knew what I am missing. It is as if it were on the edge of my mind and yet I just can't seem to grasp it at all."

"Alright Luna. I'm going to just bring in the paper from the front step. Do you need anything?"

"Hmmm, yes could you also bring in the letter. Thank you." With that said, Luna arose and headed back into the kitchen humming to herself.

Neville shook his head with a slight smile on his face. No matter how random the things Luna said were at time, he loved that she would start to hum as she worked in the kitchen or anywhere after sprouting something completely random. Climbing up off the sofa he headed towards the front door of their little cottage. Picking up the paper that was placed there on the mat, he noticed a letter, a letter that was leaning up against one of the posts of the cottage. Neville picked it up with a hint of disbelief and a smile, Luna had been right again.

"Luna, I have the letter you had wanted from the pouch." Neville called out while closing the door and examining the letter. "I think it is from Harry."

Luna came out of the kitchen carrying a picnic basket and a plate full of bread covered in jam. "Yes, I image it would be from him." She said as she put the basket down by the end of the sofa nearest to the fireplace.

"Luna, what in the world are you doing?" Neville looked up in confusion.

"Being prepared Nev. Now go on and read the letter out loud." Luna said as she situated herself onto the sofa.

Opening the letter Neville pulled it out and without really scanning it, he began reading it;

**Dear Neville and Luna,**

**This is sadly not my usual correspondence to you in your cottage though I wish it were. Sadly this letter does not bring good news but rather a goodbye. I'm leaving London tonight and will most assuredly be gone by the time this letter reaches you in the morning. I came home and stumbled across something that has hurt me deeply, more than I thought was possible. So I've decided to leave altogether. Hopefully I will be able to find solace somewhere else and once I do I will write you again.**

**I know I have not explained myself very well, Merlin knows Luna probably has a vague idea of what has happened but I still wish I could explain it better. The wound is still too fresh and painful for me to do so, thus I leave it up to the twins to explain it all to you both. Part of me feels a bit guilty about the fact that I am sending everyone to the twins to get an explanation and yet the Marauder in me is overjoyed that I am making everyone go to them for the news. **

**I promise to write you both once I've settled somewhere. I'm not sure when that will be though so don't get too paranoid if you don't hear from me within a few weeks.**

**Lots of love,**

**Harry**

**P.S. Luna make sure Neville doesn't do anything that would get him thrown out of school and into jail. You know what I am talking about. **

Neville looked up from reading the letter to Luna, who had stood up and gathered the basket into her hands. "Luna?"

"Come Neville, we must get the entire story from the twins."

"Luna? What is going on?"

"Harry has left Nev. We must see what has caused him to leave. We may not hear from him for a long time."

"Luna, he said he will write."

She turned and stared at him. "Neville, I can't see him any longer."

Without even pausing to think Neville knew what had to be done.

* * *

**Romania**

Most of the dragons were in hibernation for the moment so that Charlie had a lot of free time on his hands then he normally would. With the exception of a baby Níðhöggr that didn't seem to like anyone but him, all of his other dragons that he is responsible for were in hibernation.

Part of him was glad that he got a breather from all of the work at the preserve but a part of him wasn't. Because that meant he had more time to think on his hands. That was the only downside to not being busy, the constant reminder of what his failings. He rubbed a hand over his face as he sat on a rock near where the Níðhöggr was beating his head at a tree. Technically the Níðhöggr shouldn't be here in this realm, let alone being on the surface but Harry had found him after the battle with Voldemort and had given Charlie the baby dragon to care for.

Harry. The young man who his mother thought of as one of her own and treated him like another son. The daring young man he had first encountered when he battled against the Hungarian Horntail back in his fourth year. If he was honest with himself that was when he first started to have a crush on the young man, but it wasn't till he had graduated from Hogwarts and Charlie had seen him at the Burrow one night that Charlie could admit to himself that he had fallen for him. He had come up with a plan to woo Harry now that he was of a legal age and he knew his parents couldn't protest about age only for it to be for naught.

He could still remember the night he was first going to tell Harry that he was interested in him. It was right after he had announced he was gay. He had gone up to him in private and laid out that he had feelings for him. Harry being Harry, felt horrible about not realizing that Charlie had grown to like him in that way and had apologized profusely when he told him that he was seeing someone. Charlie had told him that was alright, that he would be willing to try and woo him away from whoever he was seeing. Harry had just smiled, gave him a soft kiss and had told him that maybe in another life they could have worked out but that he felt he had already met his soul mate. Harry had looked so sad when he had told him that, as if he felt guilty for letting Charlie down as gently as possible.

Charlie had headed back to Romania the next morning as soon as he could. He had written a letter telling Harry not to feel guilty, that he just needed time to sort out his feelings, and that he was happy that Harry was with someone that loved and appreciated him. He and Harry had continued to exchange letters, Charlie secretly hoping he could woo him away from whomever it was he was dating. The day he found out it was Draco Malfoy that Harry was dating, he had gotten rip roaring drunk and still didn't remember what had happened that evening.

So here he was, pinning away like his sister was over Harry, while trying to distract himself with his work at the reserve. Harry and he still exchanged letters but he had to pretend he was happy with the choice that Harry had made. He was lost in his memories that he wasn't expecting the Níðhöggr to be head butting his leg trying to get his attention. Looking down, Charlie saw that the Níðhöggr was batting a rolled up scroll at his leg. Leaning down, he picked it up while petting the Níðhöggr only to glance in the air to see if an owl was nearby.

Sitting up, he unrolled the parchment and saw that it only had two lines on it.

**I'm sorry. I should have let you woo me when you had offered. I realize now I probably would have been happier with you.**

**The Twins know everything. I'm sorry I couldn't love you like you loved me at the time.**

Without a second thought, Charlie scooped up the Níðhöggr and disappeared to his brothers' shop.

* * *

**Paris**

It was still dark when Blaise Zambini awoke from a deep sleep due to some unknown noise. He was use to waking up at strange hours due to Hogwarts and even more use to waking at the slightest disturbance due to living in the Slytherin dorms. After the war Blaise had gone to finish his up his schooling so that he could become a lawyer. Not the most typical career job for a pureblood but it wanted to do some good for the world.

Opening his balcony window, he had an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower all aglow still. It was one of his favorite sites of the city that he now called him. Seeing the letter on his balcony, he picked it up before shutting his windows again. Heading back to his bed, he flipped the light on to see what was inscribed on the letter.

**Zambini, **

**I know we were never really close friends and that Malfoy is more of your friend then I am but you are my lawyer because I know I can trust you. I walked in on Malfoy and Weasley fucking on my table earier this evening. It was the female one if you must know. I am leaving England for awhile with a destination unknown. What I am requesting is that you make sure this doesn't disappear under some carpet somewhere. I have a feeling that when everyone else in the wizarding world realizes I am gone, there will be a lot of finger pointing and I don't want either one of them getting any kind of sympathy from anyone. **

**If you need more information the twins know the entire story if not more. I'll contact you as soon as I've picked a location.**

**-Harry Potter**

Zambini could only blink his eyes in shock and shake his head in disgust. He always knew that Malfoy would do something that would fuck up his relationship with Potter but he never thought he would cheat on him with the female Weasley. It showed Zambini how little he apparently knew his friend. Knowing nothing more could be done at the moment Zambini packed a quick bag for the next few days, knowing he would be heading back to England to fix a few problems, and the rest of the time play a bit of tourist.

There was a reason that Potter had picked him to be his solicitor when Malfoy advised against it. Malfoy knew that he would always win against his opposition. Smirking evilly, he picked up his floo powder to make a quick call. He was looking forward to his visit back to merry ole England.

* * *

**Bruges**

Severus Snape had retired to Bruges not long after that final battle. He had been sick of teaching unteachable dunderheads that seemed to be in his classes. All he had wanted was to be able to work on his potions and experiments without having to swoop in and save a child or prevent some catastrophe. He was even happier to have retired and left England when his godson and Potter had decided to announce to the world that they were dating. He kept in contact with both boys, Potter more than his own godson. For some reason Potter saw him as another parental figure after his godmutt and the werewolf.

That particular morning, Severus was up early cutting and preparing ingredients for one of his many experiments. He took a break around eight in the morning to make himself some breakfast while reading the paper and looking through his mail that he hadn't read in a while. Just as he was about to open an unmarked envelope that only held his name when a jet black eagle owl came soaring in, dropping a letter in his lap, before exiting the way he had entered. Picking up the letter, Severus bit back a groan as he recognized the handwriting. Opening it, he started to read the letter.

**Uncle Severus,**

**Harry has left me. I am searching for him as we speak. I am unsure why he has done so but he has left no note and taken few of his belongings. If he heads out your way could you please notify me as soon as possible. **

**-Draco Malfoy.**

Severus bit back another groan. His godson had to have done something for Potter to up and leave. The blasted boy wouldn't leave him when everyone he knew and loved had practically turned their backs on them so he knew he wouldn't just leave for no reason. Not wanting to deal with the impending hissy fit his godson was sure to throw, Severus went back to his other letters. Noticing again the unmarked on with his name on it, he ran a spell on it to make sure there weren't any spells, curses or nasty surprises waiting for him when he opened it. Finding it clear, he opened in and was taken aback as he recognized the penmanship of the letter writer.

**Severus, **

**I am sure this letter comes as a surprise, especially if Malfoy has already sent you a letter. I'm not sure what lies he has told you or if he did tell you the truth. The facts are that I came home early from work and caught him with Miss Weasley on my kitchen table. Needless to say I wasn't going to stick around and be made a fool of any longer. The terrible duo has the full story if you would like the dirty details. I am just letting you know that I will be out of contact for quite a while and not to worry. **

**Sincerely,**

**H.J. Potter**

Severus couldn't help but to smirk a little bit. Potter was truly a Slytherin and it still baffled him as to why he had been sorted into Gryffindor. Severus had a feeling that he wasn't the only one to be getting a letter that shared the details of what had gone on between his godson and Potter and he had a feeling that his godson never paid attention to all the private tutoring his father had given Potter. Oh no Potter was going to make sure everyone knew what happened between him, Draco, and Miss Weasley so that if any unfortunate mistakes had occurred then they would be sure to be dealt with the proper way.

Gathering some things in to a small satchel, he put the ingredients he was going to use off in a stasis cupboard to use at another time. He had some twins to visit. Oh he couldn't wait for the fireworks to begin.

* * *

**Los Angeles**

Brandon Worthington wasn't what you would consider to be a normal guy. Well he was, but not in the way that most people figured. He didn't have a 9 to 5 job and he didn't live in a house with a white picket fence and 2.5 kids and a dog. Well he did have a dog but none of the other stuff, at least that he knew about. Then again even if he did have the 2.5 kids somewhere he doubted their mothers would want him to have anything to do with the children.

No, what he did might defy normality for some and yet for him it was just another day at work. He made his living off of helping people. Now that might sound strange but what he does is that he goes and fills in for them if one goes missing or if someone is in a jam and needs him to fill in for them. He doesn't do it for just anyone though. You have to be one of his friends and you have to know the truth about him, but that is a concern for another day.

You see on this day, Brandon woke up like he normally does. He made his way to his window that overlooked the city. Most of his friends wondered why he preferred Los Angeles to the Continent or England or even the East Coast of the United States. For him though there was something magical and yet secluded in such a busy and overrun city. He felt like he could be lost in the chaos of the city and yet still be in the center of the storm. As he made his way to his front door to collect his newspaper he felt a shift in the air, something that made him pause for a moment. Yanking open his front door, he saw what had caused the shift. A lone envelope with his name printed on the front in a very familiar print.

Picking up the envelope and going back into his place, he lounged on his recliner pulling the letter out of the envelope. Relaxing he knew not to be too over worried because his friend would never send him something too alarming, maybe a bit worry some but nothing that should turn his hair grey before he wanted it too.

**Brandon,**

**This isn't my usual correspondence as you can already tell. I'm sure the magical shift caused you to awake and for that I am sorry. I want you to know that I am leaving. I walked in on Draco fucking Ginny Weasley last night and after I have gotten myself completely blitzed am planning on leaving for a good long while to clear my head of that image. **

Brandon stopped reading for a minute. _Ginny Weasley? Fucking Mr. High and Mighty himself? Really now. Isnt this an interesting new development._ He thought to himself before returning his attention back to the letter in his hand.

**As you can image what I stir I will be causing when I leave, I am asking for a favor. Nothing that should be too hard for you, just need you to cover my shifts at the bookstore. Hermione won't be able to run the store by herself without dropping out of university and I don't want her to do that. It won't be long term either, just something temporary until she can hire someone new. I've enclosed another letter in here for her so that she will know that you were sent by me.**

**Please Brandon, do this for me. I'll owe you a favor and I know how much you like it when people owe you something. I will have informed everyone who needs to know about this. I'm sure **_**they**_** will deny it ever happened but call me vindictive, I want them to suffer. You know what I mean. **

**I'll contact you again when I am in a more stable location. **

**-Harry.**

Brandon put down the letter and looked in the envelope again and saw that there was indeed a letter addressed to Hermione. He had always liked Harry and had no problem helping him, especially since he had always hated his high and mighty boyfriend. If he swung that way, he would have done everything in his power to try and seduce Harry away from him.

Picking up his cell phone he dialed a number he knew by heart, "Stacy, darling. I need you to book me a flight to London, England as soon as possible…."

* * *

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE BURROW**

Ginny walked into her room not really paying attention to anything around her. If she had, she would have known that her brother had been snooping through her things. She had a lot on her mind since she awoke this morning to the full circumstances of her situation. She had walked all over Diagon Alley trying to come up to a solution for her possible problem, and the only thing she could think of was to hide it.

As she sat on her bed and stared off into space, the idea of hiding it came with great appeal. Nobody knew what happened between her and Malfoy except the two of them and Harry. Neither Harry nor Malfoy were really all that involved with the wizarding world anymore so it wasn't like one of them would bring her up on charges. Malfoy would be too busy trying to spell Harry back under his control so he would be absent for a while more than likely. Plus it wasn't like Harry was really going to want to be anywhere near her or the wizarding world so as much as she hated to admit it, until she could persuade him that Draco had put her under a spell she was going to just have to avoid him for a while. The only question came to what if she was already pregnant. She would have to hide it of course, couldn't let her family know because then they would force her to marry him. The only thing she could think of was if it turned out she was pregnant she would have to go into hiding somewhere. As she thought it over, it came to her. If she was pregnant, she would just tell her parents she wanted to go exploring through the various wizarding communities and then have the blasted thing while in seclusion. After the birth, due to the spells preventing adoption, she would just find a family that would raise the child and promise them some sort of compensation. That way she hadn't necessarily put the thing up for adoption but it wouldn't be an issue any longer. Since it didn't seem like Malfoy would be back anytime soon, no one would ever know that she would automatically be wedded to him.

A smile started to break out over her face, yes everything would work out just the way she had planned it. Especially since no one knows anything about what had gone on between her and Malfoy.

* * *

**CARDIFF**

Ianto had a quiet moment to himself away from all of the chaos that was a regular occurrence in the hub. Sitting at his desk, he opened the email from his penpal back in London.

**Ianto,**

**I won't be able to write you very much in the coming days, weeks, months. When I had first sat down to write this message I was at the start of my drunken quest for the night. I had just walked in on my live in partner fucking the brains out of my former best friend's little sister. Needless to say****I was not a happy camper. The original message I had already written got deleted because something interesting happen to me at one of the pubs. I got an offer to go traveling with a Doctor John Smith, and I jumped at it. I am sending this from my mobile as we walk to his ship. I don't know when I will have a chance to write you again. Until then, keep yourself safe and don't let that man of yours go for all the world. **

**-Harry **

As Ianto finished reading the email all he could think was '_Oh Shit'_

* * *

**Author Note**: So this actually went a little different then I planned but that seems to be happening more and more. I am working on the next Doctor Harry chapter as we speak. Little note, I work retail and the holiday season is upon us so I am spending 90% of my time at work. On the plus side I found a doctor who drinking game if anyone wants it PM me.

Oh and the dragon that Charlie is working with is actually a real dragon from Scandinavia. I've played with the myth its from obviously since it isn't the apocalypse.

All mistakes, misspellings, and grammar issues are mine. Will be fixed eventually.


End file.
